


Daydream

by EblesSmith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EblesSmith/pseuds/EblesSmith





	Daydream

-

“真的要在这里？”

Lucas的后背贴在玻璃上，透过T恤，感觉有些发凉。不可置信。要知道这是他第一次，和男人。

Lucas并不是在乎仪式感，只是他脑中回想起之前在网上做的那些“准备”，第一次就要在阳台，那些高难度的……Lucas并不觉得自己能够胜任。

“嗯哼。”Eliott在笑，但他看上去很认真，并没在开玩笑。

“但这里才是三楼，而且不到二十米就是街道。”

如果Eliott想，Lucas倒不是不能配合，但真的……哦天哪，他能看到一对夫妇推着他们的孩子从下方走过，只要他们抬头，就会发现上面发生了什么。

Eliott熟练地捉起Lucas的双手，十指相扣，额头相贴。

“就，陪我试试看？”

Lucas的双眼是蓝色的，他听过其他女生说，那颜色在阳光下会更浅，更亮，但Eliott不同，深色的眼瞳像宇宙间的黑洞，把光芒，和他，都一起吸引进去。

他们的每一次对视，都是如此。

Eliott继续引诱着自己的猎物：“我会把你抱回房间的，相信我。”

其实我就住在客厅。

“可以吗？”

好吧。

好吧好吧。

“我……我可以试试。”

-

“你有做准备？”

Eliott又露出那样的表情了，那种笑意蔓延眼角嘴角的笑容。

Lucas举双手赞成，Eliott的笑容很有感染力，但并不包括他们在亲热的时候……不，准确说是在Lucas悄悄为亲热这件事做了准备结果被Eliott发现的时候。

已经确定关系，Lucas本不该为这种事纠结，但有一瞬间他是想冲到沙发，把自己埋进被子里的。

那大概是因为所谓男性尊严。

“我很开心。”

Eliott的一只手还在进行着扩张，脸却凑近了，和他鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，将他的话堵了回去。

Merde.

去他/妈/的男性尊严。

Lucas心无旁骛地回吻。

-

真的，有些痛。

实际上Eliott细致耐心地给他做了超过三十分钟的扩张，其中还包括……

老天啊。

Lucas在神游，在Eliott将他的一条腿挂在臂弯、在他被压在窗帘上的时候。

Eliott进入得很缓慢，甚至凑过来向他索吻。

Lucas没有拒绝，但他同样没有办法忽略两人接吻时那种令他羞耻的味道。

“放松，放松，你真的紧张得快成刺猬了。”

Eliott在他耳旁低语，还带着点儿笑意。

“我在……尝试，我只是忍不住……”

忍不住去想刚才。

Eliott不用他再说下去，只是在亲吻过他的颈窝之后说：“我会为你做，如果你愿意，你也可以为我做。”

两人交换了一个吻，Lucas清晰的感觉到后边又被撑进去几分。

当然了。他想。

但他没说出口，因为Eliott进到底了。

-

被顶在落地窗上并不好受。

玻璃门嘎吱嘎吱的响，好像随时有摔出去的危险。

Lucas抓不住平滑的玻璃，也不敢去抓那灰色的窗帘当作自己的支撑点。他害怕自己太过激动会将窗帘整个拽下来。

整个人摇摇欲坠，无处安放的恐惧。

“抱住我。”

Eliott的双手在托着他的双腿，因而没法用实际的动作去安抚他。

好吧。

Lucas搂住了Eliott，顺带双腿夹紧了Eliott的腰。

-

“落日很美，不是吗？”

Eliott在他身后，将下巴抵在了他的肩膀上。

Lucas正面朝着窗外，一双小臂按在玻璃上，他现在几乎没有心思去欣赏落日余晖。

如果可以，他想这灰色的窗帘能把他整个包裹起来。

磨合过后，Lucas基本上熟悉了Eliott的频率，甚至在这过程去迎合，Eliott同样也挖掘出了如何让对方获得更多愉悦的技巧。

Lucas感受到了这种性/交过程中的快/感，如果他不往窗外看的话。

刚刚出门的那对夫妻，带着他们的孩子回来了，还停在那儿，不知道什么时候就会看向这儿。

Lucas性器的前端顶戳在玻璃上，渗出的液体在上面留下痕迹，Eliott的动作变了，让他的小臂并不能稳稳抵在门玻璃上。

他的额头贴在那儿，思维已经完全发散，盯着自己的下身看，甚至在高潮之后也只有一个念头。

那东西滴在地毯上了。

-

上半身裸露在被子外，Lucas被冻醒了，手不自觉地摸向床的另一边，并没有人在。

不远，就在屋外，隐隐约约有钢琴的声音。Lucas随手捞起一条裤子套上，循声而去，到了客厅。Lucas发现弹奏者却好像并不怎么熟悉钢琴这个大家伙，手底下尽是断断续续的音符。

弹奏者注意到了身后的动静，转过头来，是Eliott。

“是我吵醒你了吗？”

Lucas脑袋还不清醒，没有说话，只是摇了摇头，坐到了沙发上。

琴架上没有琴谱，Eliott似乎是凭着自己的记忆在和黑白琴键较劲，琴音不轻不重地敲在Lucas的太阳穴，他甚至认为Eliott试图在事后温馨的早晨弹一首激烈高昂的交响曲，然后失败了。

当Lucas终于被拖离半睡半醒的状态，Eliott也停止了制造“噪音”。

他的双手还搭在琴键上，冲Lucas露出笑容：“想听听吗？”

你认真的吗？

但迎着Eliott的目光，Lucas没能把这句话说出口。

好吧。

好吧好吧。

Lucas那么点儿起床气消散光了。“当然了。”他微扬起下巴，也笑着，和Eliott说。

音符在跳动，但显得青涩、磕绊，甚至还混进来什么别的杂音。

但Lucas能听得出来。

Lucas站起身，走到Eliott身旁坐下。

Eliott在弹……

两人的肩膀手臂相贴，Eliott侧头。

I Love You.

Lucas也与他眼神相接。

《I Love You》。

两人相视笑了。在二人双手之间，琴声终归变得流畅。

-FIN.-


End file.
